


Shit don't feel the same (read summary)

by ApplePhase



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePhase/pseuds/ApplePhase
Summary: Mako moved to this ice cold suburban area around a year or so ago, he's always felt out of place in this town, but in a way he had felt warmed by the people that inhabited it.The first person to come to his door was a kid around 19 or 20 named Jamison, his jittery speech was assumed to be because of the cold, but Mako soon learned that it was simply something that he did and it couldn't be helped.Jamison often visited Mako after the first time he came, Mako didn't mind it but couldn't figure out why he was so intent on talking to him, but after a while Mako figured out why that was, Jamison felt left out in this town as well. Mako and him shared many intimate conversations over the past year, talking about love, aspirations, and the future, Mako had always insisted that the future for him was now, considering he was around 30 at this time.Jamison had become an adult at this point, he still acted like a child and Mako couldn't help but feel responsible for his well being in a way. Jamison had gotten a job back in May and requested to stay with Mako for a while due to a disagreement with his parents.





	Shit don't feel the same (read summary)

Jamison had come to stay with mako for around a week, the weeks turned to months and now Mako isn't so sure he even WANTS Jamison to leave.  
"Jamie?"  
Mako was sitting on his recliner watching the news while Jamison was in the kitchen chopping away at something.  
"Yeah?"  
Mako stood up walking into the kitchen, Jamison coming into view and it was now evident that he was attempting to cook dinner for them both like mako had been doing for some time now. Mako felt like his heart was going to melt, seeing Jamie in an apron with a wide telling grin on his face, he looked embarrassed with a blush covering his cheeks.  
"What are you doing...."  
Jamison almost looked offended at the question "cookin'! what's it look like to you?" he placed his hand on his hip before returning to some potatoes he had just finished cutting, throwing them into a boiling pot of water, he actually seemed to understand what he was doing, Mako guessed watching him make all that food was good for him.  
"Thank you, I didn't really expect you to know how to do all this."  
Jamison twiddled his thumbs nervously "Well, I mean, I payed real close attention to what ya were doin' and it looked fun..so I figured I would give it a try."  
Mako leaned on the counter in the kitchen for a while in silence listening to the sizzling meat on the pan, after a while all the food was done and they sat at the dining room table together.  
they ate in silence for a while, giving eachother quick glances between bites.  
Mako interrupted the silence.  
"You never told me why you wanted to stay with me so suddenly.."  
Jamison noticeably shifted in his seat, his whole mood seemed to change.  
"Well me an my parents ya see, we had a 'disagreement' of sorts."  
Mako was slightly confused at this remark.  
"A disagreement so strong you have to leave home?"  
Jamison seemed to look a bit disheveled by the sudden questioning.  
"I guess if I'm going to be totally honest, I am living with you now pretty much.....so, I'll just say it."  
Mako waited for Jamison to speak, every moment slowing down as the intensity rose.  
"I like guys."  
Jamison took a deep breath in and puffed out his chest seeming to be ready for anything-  
"That's fine. me too."  
that is, anything but that.  
suddenly all the breath exited his body and Jamison slammed his hand onto the table as if trying to save himself from falling.  
"Y-you what mate?"  
mako chuckled a bit at the strange reaction "I'm gay Jamison. I'm a 30 year old man who lives alone and has never been married, is it that hard to believe?"  
Jamison let out a laugh at his own ignorance, throwing a hand across his face. "wow, I uh, never really considered that huh?"  
silence entered the room once more and Jamison seemed to get increasingly more antsy, his glances at Mako seemed to get longer and more often as time went by.  
"you okay there Jamie?"  
Jamison tilted his head and looked up and down between his plate and Mako.  
"Have you ever kissed a guy?"  
Mako smirked and blushed.  
"Of course, I may not be a looker but I am 30 now. Plenty of experience in relationships."  
Jamison gave a disappointed glare at his plate.  
"Damn. I haven't even gotten the courage to talk to a guy in a romantic way. How should I go about that?"  
Mako thought for a moment.  
"If you think you're ready to find someone I'd recommend starting with someone you already know, already close with, like an old friend maybe."  
Jamison made a grimace at the idea, he didn't really want to meet someone new, he knew who he liked already and wanted advice from Mako about how to woo him.  
If Jamie had knew Mako was gay from the start there's no way he would have taken so long to even consider him as a romantic partner, Jamison will just have to figure that out on his own then huh.  
Jamison hopped up from his seat and gathered their empty plates with a determined look on his face. "I'm doin' the dishes and going straight to bed okay Mako?"  
that was certainly a huge lie, no way was Jamison going to sleep when he could snoop around in his romantic interests stuff whilst he was asleep......  
Mako grumbled a quick "ok" before making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jamison could not wait to find some juicy information....


End file.
